


Holy Ground

by purgatorymaybe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is pretty much a little shit, Dean is openly bi, F/M, High School AU, M/M, No major character deaths, Sam likes to record it, Sorry Not Sorry, balthazar is a brother because him being a love interest of Castiel makes me uncomfortable, because Cas is a little shit, dean gets flustered around flirty!cas a lot, dean sings to Taylor Swift in the shower, depends on your definition of major character death, for blackmail, he gets uncomfortable around cas, he likes to mess with Dean, he makes a lot of innuendos, it's everyone's headcanon that Dean loves Taylor Swift, it's pretty funny, john is a good dad, mary is alive, ok yeah there's a major character death, so have some Taylor Swift, they like to yell, this story will make you cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatorymaybe/pseuds/purgatorymaybe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel isn't an idiot. He knows that having a supermodel-hot male next-door-neighbor that is also openly bisexual isn't a handcrafted gift from any of the gods (although that jawline and ass could prove otherwise). But that doesn't mean he can't flirt as much as he wants. And if Dean flirts back, well. That's just the icing on top of the cake. Or the ice cream on top of the pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eyes Open

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the chapter titles are titles of Taylor Swift songs. So is the book title. Don't question the author's decisions.
> 
> The chapter titles, as they are also song titles, won't have much to do with the actual chapter. I'll be trying to match up titles with plot lines sometimes, though, to add some fun. Or tears.

Castiel hated the outdoors. He despised nature. Which was why, at dinner one fine (if fine meant the sun was trying to kill every living thing) June afternoon when his dad suggested the family go camping for their annual vacation that summer, Castiel replied with a loud, vehement 'no'.

"No?" Chuck grinned at his youngest son. "But you used to love camping!"

"Yeah, when I was five." _And when I still had Jimmy._

Michael and Lucifer, the oldest of the Shurleys (and the most immature- seriously guys, you're almost twenty years old, please act like it) paused their argument about (flavored lube, really?) to enter a normal conversation. "Camping sounds fun." Michael said, grinning slyly at his twin. Lucifer nodded his head emphatically. "Yeah, I'm in."

Gabriel, Castiel's elder by a mere fourteen months, waved his sweet-and-sour sauce-covered chicken piece, nearly missing Castiel's eye. "So is this a-"

"Oh my god, Gabriel, you could've killed me!"

"Trust me, Cassie, if I wanted to kill you, I'd definitely be more creative than a piece of chicken on a chopstick."

"How many times do I have to tell you to not use that nickname?"

"Until the day the earth gets swallowed by the sun." Balthazar, Castiel's third-favorite brother (Jimmy was first, and Gabriel second), didn't even look up from his phone.

"Did he just-"

"No way,"

"OH MY GOD, DAD, BALTHAZAR IS SPEAKING!"

"Did you record it?"

"Aw man! The one day I leave my phone in my room, and he busts out ten whole words in a single sentence."

Balthazar stood up abruptly, a deep scowl etched onto his face. He stared at each of his brothers in turn, but sat down with an ashamed expression when he met Castiel's confused blue eyes. "Apologies," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry, Balthazar." Castiel said quietly. "We shouldn't have reacted that way. It was rude." Balthazar lifted his head slightly, the corners of his mouth turning upwards. "Don't worry about it, Castiel. You meant well."

"We were being jerks," Castiel argued.

"Whoa, there, little brother." Gabriel held up his free hand. "That's a little low."

Castiel looked sideways at his older (but shorter) brother. "It's still true."

"It's not like you need to point it out like that, though!"

"Oh my god Gabe," Castiel said loudly. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that I'm into guys!" All eyes turned to the black haired, blue eyed, fifteen-year-old boy. Castiel stared at his half-touched dinner, not daring to meet his family's eyes.

"That's okay, Cassie," Gabe said, biting into his chicken. "I like dick too."

Chuck almost spit out his water. "What else are you kids hiding from me?"

"I'M A FATHER!" Lucifer shouted, pumping his fist into the air.

"I'M AN UNCLE?"

"HOW DARE YOU KEEP THIS CHILD A SECRET FROM ME?"

"I'M YOUR TWIN BROTHER, I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME."

"WAIT. WHO'S THE GODFATHER?"

"IF IT'S GABRIEL I SWEAR I WILL CASTRATE YOU MYSELF."

"CASSIE NO IF HE HAS MORE KIDS THEN WE MIGHT HAVE A BETTER CHANCE OF BEING GODFATHER."

"MICHAEL QUIT SOBBING IT'S JUST A KID."

"MY TWIN BROTHER FATHERED A CHILD AND HE DIDN'T TELL ME! WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO, BAKE A FUCKING CAKE?"

"YES, MIKE, YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE IN THIS HOUSE THAT CAN PRODUCE SOMETHING EDIBLE."

"HEY, I THOUGHT YOU LOVED MY STEAK."

"DAD, YOUR STEAK IS DRYER THAN DEATH VALLEY."

"IT IS KIND OF DRY, DAD."

"GUYS I THINK I HEARD THE DOORBELL."

"THEN GO ANSWER IT, DUMBASS."

"YOU ANSWER IT, ASSBUTT."

CASTIEL STEPHEN SHURLEY GO ANSWER THE DOOR."

"WHAT ABOUT GABE, HE ISN'T EATING!"

"EF AH AM, CAFFIE!"

"EW, GABRIEL, YOU GOT YOUR DISGUSTING HALF-CHEWED CHICKEN ON MY MACARONI."

"WELL, MICHAEL, MAYBE YOU SHOULD EAT FASTER."

Castiel yanked open the front door, obviously annoyed. "What?" He snapped. "Look, man, my mom made bring over some stupid cookies she made. Just take the plate so I can go, okay?"

The boy was tall- well, taller than Castiel- and Gabriel, for that matter- but not so much that he dwarfed Castiel. His eyes were a certain shade of green that made the young Shurley want to melt into a pud-

"No!" Castiel shouted. The green-eyed boy flinched, taking a step back instinctively. Cas ran a long-fingered, callused hand through his already ruly, borderline-black hair. "Fudge nuggets," he muttered.

"What?"

Castiel held out his hand. "I'm Castiel Shurley." The green-eyed boy shifted the plate to one hand, gripping Castiel's outstretched one. "Dean Winchester. We moved in next door, actually."

"Really?" How had he not heard all the- oh. Right. He had been blasting his music all day in his room. "Sorry if my music disturbed your unpacking. I wasn't aware that we were getting neighbors."

Dean smiled. "Nah, man, you're cool. I plugged in my portable speakers as soon as I picked my room." Cas flicked his lips upward quickly. "Yeah. I can't go ten minutes without my headphones."

"Right." Dean glanced down, remembering the plate of cookies in his hand. "Well, here you go."

Cas took it, smirking. "Thanks, Dean. They look good." He winked at Dean, using his free hand to pull out a black sharpie from his jeans pocket. Castiel scribbled a line of numbers on Dean's arm, frowning in concentration. Dean laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. "Th-thanks Cas. I- I mean Cat- Castiel. Sorry, man, I don't usually- I'm not really-"

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

Castiel smiled softly. "Cas is fine." He winked again as he turned around to go back inside. "I'll see you tomorrow, Winchester!"

He closed the door with his foot and peered through the window in the next room, hoping to catch a glimpse of Dean. "Do he got da booty?" Castiel mumbled, trying to stay out of sight. He stared at the back of Dean, squinting. "He do!" Cas shouted, grinning, and took a good sized chocolate chip cookie from the plate.

"Who do what now?" Gabriel asked, staring at the plate of cookies. Castiel slid the plate to the middle of the table. "We got new neighbors. And their son, Dean, has a mighty fine booty. And the greenest eyes in the world."

"Cassie's got a crush," Gabe sang.

"Shut up, Gabriel."

"No, really, good on you." Gabe insisted. "We all thought you were going to die alone in a secluded cabin in the woods."

Cas shoved his brother's shoulder, rolling his eyes. "Whatever. Help yourselves to a lifetime of diabetes. I'm going up to my room to Skype Jimmy."

Gabe smirked. "And wax poetic about Dean Winchester's green eyes and amazing ass?" Cas smacked the back of his head. "Shut up and eat your diabetes."


	2. State of Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Was he cute? The guy next door?"
> 
> Dean threw a pillow at his younger brother. "If anyone asks me that question one more time, I-I'll..."
> 
> "You'll what?" Sam laughed. "Kill someone?"
> 
> "No," Dean said, picking up The Hobbit. "I'll shave your head."

"See you tomorrow, Winchester!"

Dean stood in front of the closed, light-blue door, still dazed from when the Novak boy winked at him. Twice. And all he did was stand there like an idiot, staring at those gorgeous blue eyes. Dean didn't get flustered. Often. Never around girls, at least.

"How are the neighbors, Dean?" Mary Winchester tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, leaning on an unopened box. She smiled widely at her oldest son. "So?"

"I didn't really meet them all. Just one kid."

Mary nodded. "And I see you got her number."

Dean stared at the string of numbers written in Sharpie on his forearm. "Actually, um, it was a guy. My age, I think."

"Really?" Mary sat up, beaming. "Was he cute?"

"Mom!" Dean's face quickly turned a blotchy shade of red. Mary grinned, ripping the packing tape off the box. "I'm gonna take that as a yes. Ah, the sweet smell of dead trees."

"Mom. They're just books."

"Yes. Books are made of paper. Paper comes from trees that are cut down. Therefore, books are dead trees."

"Mom. If you want me to have any friends at all here, you can't be this weird in public."

Sam bounded down the stairs, shouting the lyrics to a new Fall Out Boy song that Dean couldn't place a name to. Then again, he couldn't place a name to any Fall Out Boy song.

"The stench, the stench, of summer sex! And CK Eternity oh hell yes!"Sam stopped in the kitchen doorway abruptly. "Crap," Dean heard him mutter.

Samuel Trevor Winchester!"

Sam turned around slowly, smiling innocently. "Yes, Mother?"

Mary narrowed her eyes. "Don't you 'yes mother' me, young man. Do you understand what you just screamed for the whole world to hear?"

Dean decided to step in. "Mom, it's Fall Out Boy. Nobody can understand what Patrick Stump is singing."

Mary 'humph'ed, and shoved the box of books into Dean's chest. "Put these in the office for now. We'll look for bookcases tomorrow, when we go food shopping." She moved to the kitchen, hip-checking Sam out of the way, and began unloading a box of glassware into their respective cupboards.

Sam sat on the floor of Dean's room as the older boy shoved the book box underneath his bed. "So."

"So." Dean arched an eyebrow. "What?"

"Was he cute? The guy next door?"

Dean threw a pillow at his younger brother. "If anyone asks me that question one more time, I-I'll..."

"You'll what?" Sam laughed. "Kill someone?"

"No," Dean said, picking up The Hobbit. "I'll shave your head."

————————————————

Dinner was Pizza Hut and the first half of season one of The Arrow. After Sam and Dean started arguing about whether who was the hottest character, their parents snuck up to bed, exhausted (from the unpacking and from trying to understand what their sons were saying).

"Dean, can you please use your eyes and see that Laurel is the obvious choice?"

"You can't compare the rugged handsomeness of Oliver Queen to the feisty sexiness of Laurel Lance."

Sam squinted at the screen. "Tommy's pretty cute."

"Dude, Tommy is hot, yeah, but _Oliver Queen_." Dean powered off the TV and Blu-Ray player-"Hey!"- and grabbed the half-full liter of Dr. Pepper. "I'm gonna get some shut-eye. You should too, Sammy."

"I'm not even tired!" Sam whined. "Besides, isn't even that late."

"Dude, it's almost one in the morning. Seriously, go to bed."

Sam rolled himself into a blanket, grinning up at his brother. "I'm good. You go on ahead."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Alright, dork. See you in the morning." "Later," was Sam's muffled reply. Dean shook his head, smiling fondly at the burritofied twelve-year-old. "Dork," Dean whispered, and hauled his tired muscles up the stairs to his new room.

It was the biggest in the house, besides the master bedroom. He had his suitcase full of clothes, his old mattress, a couple posters that didn't get ruined in the move, and his precious, brand-new Dell laptop. Sammy preferred the sleek Apple Air, but Dean's Dell worked beautifully for everything he needed. Which happened to mainly be Microsoft Word, Adobe Photoshop, and, of course, Google Chrome.

He saved every dollar he earned for his 'baby'. It meant not going out to the movies with his friends; it meant having to think of cheap-but-meaningful birthday and Christmas presents; it meant having to halt the search for parts for the perfect car (a black 1967 Chevrolet Impala that was sitting in Uncle Bobby's garage); but most of all, it meant working his backside off at Singer's Auto Repair Shop every chance he got.

As it was a stifling hot evening, Dean tossed his fuzzy Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles pajama pants into a corner with his jeans. "Whatever," he muttered, and collapsed on his mattress in only his boxers. Besides, it wasn't like anyone was going to bust into his room in the middle of the night.

————————————————

Dean was returning from a mid-night bathroom break when he saw the figure outside his window. The figure saw Dean and sat up, waving its arms frantically. After minutes of silently staring, the figure knocked on the window tentatively. There was a clap of thunder, a flash of lightning, and a sudden downpour of rain. Dean stared at the window in shock before coming to his senses and dragging the now-soaked figure into the room. The figure- a boy- curled into the fetal position on the carpeted floor. Dean wrapped his towel around the boy's shoulders, and sat across from him.

"It's raining out there," the boy said. "Better stay inside."

Dean scoffed. "What were you doing outside my window at three in the morning?"

"Three fifty-six, actually." The boy shrugged. "I was bored. And I didn't have your number." He frowned, looking up at Dean. "Why didn't you text me?"

"Who the hell are you?" Dean scooted forward, seeing a familiar pair of stunning blue eyes. The boy smirked, holding out his right hand. "Castiel Shurley. Nice to see you again, Dean Winchester." Castiel shifted his eyes around the room, nodding at the bare walls. "I can help with the painting, if you want."

Dean glanced at the off-white walls. "Sure. I've got nothing better to do this week." Castiel grinned. "Awesome! I'm thinking of something along the lines of Jackson Pollock. What do you think?"

"What colors?"

"The whole damn rainbow, man! Do you know how awesome your room is gonna be when we're done?" Castiel sneezed, and Dean entered what his family called "Mother Mode". It was like second nature, after so many years of taking care of Sam. "Whoa, hey, are okay?"

"'M fine." Dean leaned forward and felt Castiel's forehead. "Cas, I dunno, you're not looking so hot." Castiel sneezed again. "You lookin'? Cuz I've been lookin' too. And I like what I see." "You're sleep deprived, Cas. And sick." Dean kept his eyes away from Castiel's, but he could still feel his neck turning red.

Castiel lurched into Dean, his lips a hair's width from the elder Winchester boy's ear. "Cas," Dean said quietly, his voice coming out strangled. "Cas, you're gonna get hypothermia if you don't get dry clothes on soon."

"You know, if you wanted to see me naked, all you had to do was ask."

"Cas, do us both a favor and shut your pie hole." Castiel shivered, huddling closer into Dean's personal space bubble. "Cold," he mumbled, pressing his hands into Dean's sides. "Hey!" Dean yelped, scooting back, holding Cas' wrists away from his body. "Well." Dean forced a grin. "If you don't wanna die, we should really get you into some dry clothes now."


	3. Welcome to New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The short one pushed his way into the kitchen and ruffled Castiel's hair. "Hey, little brother. What happened to your precious beauty sleep?"
> 
> "They don't have a waffle iron." Castiel blurted out. "Or a griddle. We had to cook the pancakes on a frying pan, Gabriel!"
> 
> Gabriel stared, horrified, at Dean. "What kind of people are you?"

Dean woke up to an empty bedroom and an organized suitcase. He remembered helping Castiel into one of Dean's shirts from Hot Topic and an pair of gym shorts. Dean especially remembered trying not to stare at Castiel's stomach pudge.

The doorbell rang downstairs, and Dean threw on a pair of jeans, slumping down the stairwell groggily. "Whaddya want," he mumbled.

"That's not a polite way of answering the door, Dean."

"Shuddup Cas,"

Castiel held up two grocery bags. "You up for making waffles, Winchester?"

Dean rubbed at his eyes, squinting in the early sunlight. "I dunno, Cas, it's kinda early."

"Dean, it's almost nine in the morning. And we're getting paint for your room today." Castiel slipped between Dean and the doorframe, smirking. "Just so you know, I don't usually wake up before ten in the morning on a Sunday."

"Great," Dean mumbled. "I feel so special."

"You should. Oh, and my family is coming over at ten, so we should get started on these waffles."

Dean rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palm. "How much?"

"Enough to feed both our families." Castiel leaned against the stove, holding his fingers out in front of him. "So there's six of us, plus- how many people do you have?"

"Um, there's me, Sammy, Dad, and Mom."

Castiel nodded. "Ten total. Good thing I got two boxes of waffle mix, then."

"Uh- Cas?"

"Shush, Dean, I'm concentrating." Castiel began opening cabinets, humming a tune Dean didn't recognize.

"Cas, I need to-"

"Dean, if you need to go to the bathroom, you really don't have to tell me."

"No, Cas, I just-"

Castiel turned around, frowning. "Where the hell is your waffle iron?" Dean rubbed the back of his neck, laughing nervously. "See, that's what I wanted to tell you. We um, we don't-"

Castiel sighed, running a hand through his messy hair. "You don't have a waffle iron, do you?"

"Sorry, Cas."

"No, no, it's fine," Castiel glared at the boxes of waffle mix. "I guess we can do pancakes instead." He prepared the frying pan- "No griddle either? What, do you just head out to IHOP when you get tired of cereal?"- and tasked Dean with the waffle-turned-pancake batter.

"I SMELL BACON!" Sam bounded down the stairs, a wide smile gracing his chubby cheeks.

Castiel laughed. "You must be Sammy." He leaned closer to Dean, smiling widely. "He's cute. You're lucky to have him." Dean grinned, turning his head to look at his younger brother. "Thanks. And thanks for breakfast. You really didn't have to do this."

"It's no biggie. But," Castiel pointed the spatula at Dean's chest. "Don't expect this kind of gourmet cooking every morning. I've got finals coming up, and I need my beauty sleep."

Dean rolled his eyes. "We're used to Lucky Charms and Captain Crunch, so don't worry 'bout us. Besides, I'm kind of a not-so-bad chef. I can handle French toast."

"Dean," Sam whined. "When's the food gonna be done?"

"Soon, Sammy. But you can set the table. For- ten, right Cas? Yeah, ten places."

Sam grinned, staring slyly at Castiel. "Is this your boyfriend, Dean?"

Dean laughed nervously, and the tips of Castiel's ears were tinged with pink. Dean could've sworn he saw the other boy smile. "Well, um, I- we- you see-"

"I'm kidding," Sam laughed. "But seriously man," he whispered fiercely. "He's frickin hot, you should totally go for it."

"Sammy, shut up before I kick your ass."

"No ass-kicking," John grumbled, sitting down at the table. "And Dean, you wanna introduce your boyfriend?"

"Dad!"

"What, it's not like your mother and I don't already discuss your love life."

"Dad, I swear to god-"

"Dean, language. John-"

"Mom, I didn't even say anything!"

"Dean, for Pete's sake, just be quiet. John, stop pestering the poor child. It's too early in the morning for this."

Castiel raised his eyebrows at Dean, both of their faces turning furious shades of pink. "So this is your family," he said quietly. "They're all crazy!" Dean whispered. "But, yeah, they're family. And they have their moments."

"Mine's pretty crazy too. You'll see that as soon as you meet them."

"They can't be that bad. I mean, you seem al-"

"LUCIFER I SWEAR TO GOD ALMIGHTY, IF YOU TOUCH IT ONE MORE TIME YOU ARE DEAD."

"GABRIEL, I SWEAR ON CASTIEL'S BISEXUALITY I DIDN'T TOUCH ANYTHING."

Castiel cringed. Why did they have to be so loud about everything?

"MICHAEL IF IT WAS YOU I'M NOT GETTING THOSE SPECIAL GUMMY BEARS FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY ANYMORE."

"LITTLE BROTHER, YOU BREAK MY HEART."

"MIKE, YOUR HEART IS MADE OF INDUSTRIAL STRENGTH STEEL."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! More like granite, maybe."

"YOU ARE A COLD-HEARTED PERSON. NO MORE GUMMY BEARS FOR YOU."

"NO, GABE, PLEASE! NOT THE GUMMY BEARS. ANYTHING BUT THE GUMMY BEARS."

"Kids, can we, just once, have a conversation at a normal tone?"

"SORRY DAD, WHAT WAS THAT?"

"OW, LUCE, THAT WAS MY EAR."

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR. I THINK I'M GOING DEAF. DAD, I'M GOING DEAF!"

"Lucifer, we're right outside their front door. Please stop shouting."

Dean almost burst out laughing when the doorbell rang. "They seem like the type of people to just walk in like they live here."

Castiel shot Dean an embarrassed smile. "They may be loud, but at least they're polite."

Mary beamed at the four males on the front porch. "Hello! I'm Ma- Mar-" she faltered, staring at the brown-haired man with three day scruff. She forced a smile, her grip on the doorknob tightening. "I'm Mary Winchester."

The shortest one stood on the tips of his toes. "Cassie, why'd you run off so early? We missed youuuu!"

Castiel shook his head, giving Dean a toothy smile. "They know I don't leave the house except for school and emergencies."

"Damn, Cas," Dean whispered. "Four brothers?"

 _Five_. "At home," he said. "I also have two sisters. Anna is twenty and going to Illinois State. Hael is with our mother out in North Carolina." Cas' eyes hardened.

"What-"

The short one pushed his way into the kitchen and ruffled Castiel's hair. "Hey, little brother. What happened to your precious beauty sleep?"

"They don't have a waffle iron." Castiel blurted out. "Or a griddle. We had to cook the pancakes on a frying pan, Gabriel!"

Gabriel stared, horrified, at Dean. "What kind of people are you?"

"Gabriel, it's fine. But if you don't let me go, these pancakes will burn."

"Not the pancakes!" Gabriel cried. Castiel rolled his eyes. "Go sit at the table, and wait like a normal human being."

"Nice family," Dean said, when Gabriel was out of earshot. "Family being the operative word there." Castiel muttered, flipping the last batch of pancakes. "Like I said, they have their moments."

"Pretty sure I said that, Cas."

The Shurley boy's face was tinged with pink again. "Yeah, well, it applies to my family too." Castiel glanced over at Dean, and blushed harder when he found the elder Winchester brother staring. "Could you- I also brought- there's juice in one of the bags."

"You wanna- should I- I mean, obviously, since you're-"

"Dean." Castiel whispered.

"Yeah, Cas?"

"Make the damn OJ."

"Okay."

They worked in silence, Dean unfreezing the orange juice, and Castiel setting the table with the pancakes, syrup, and fruit. Their families, on the other hand, were as loud and as awkward as possible.

"GABRIEL, MY NAME IS SAM, NOT SAMSQUATCH. I'M NOT EVEN THAT TALL."

"LUCIFER SHURLEY-NOVAK, IF YOU THROW A KNIFE AT MY WALL AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF."

"BALTHAZAR WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'VE NEVER HAD SEX? YOU'RE ALMOST NINETEEN. YOU'VE HAD FIVE GIRLFRIENDS IN THE PAST THREE YEARS. WHAT HAPPENED?"

"MICHAEL YOU ALREADY LOST THE GUMMY BEARS. DO YOU REALLY WANT TO SAY GOODBYE TO THE LEMON GINGERSNAPS TOO?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU AND MY WIFE USED TO GO OUT? MARY, WHAT IS HE TALKING ABOUT?"

Castiel groaned. "Sorry, Dean. I guess this wasn't as good an idea as I thought." Dean grimaced, dropping a handful of ice cubes into the pitcher. "Don't worry about it. They'll probably be best buddies by the end of the day."

"Otherwise everything is going to be very awkward from now on."

Dean looked at Castiel, confused. "Why would everything be awkward?"

"Because we- I'm pretty sure- I mean, only if-"

"Cas?"

"Because I want us to be friends, Dean."

Dean grinned, making Cas blush again. "Of course we're friends, Cas."

"Really?"

"Yeah! After all, you practically spent the night in my room. What time did you leave, anyway?"

"WAIT. CASTIEL SPENT THE NIGHT HERE? HOW?"

"LUCE, CASSIE SNUCK OUT! OTP FOR LIFE!"

"WHAT THE HELL DOES OTP MEAN, GABE?"

"AWW, CASSIE, DID YOU CUDDLE? OH MY GOD YOU TOTALLY DID!"

"DEAN WINCHESTER, IF YOU TWO HAD SEX IN THAT ROOM, YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR LIFE."

"OH MY GOD, MOM, WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"Actually, you took my shirt and pants off."

"Cas! Not helping here!"

"Sorry,"

"Can we eat now?" Sam grumbled. "It's almost eleven o'clock."

Castiel and Dean glanced at each other, smiling apologetically. "Sorry," they said.

John cleared his throat, pausing from glaring at Chuck Shurley. "Just dig in."


	4. I Know Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean let out the breath he was holding. "Okay. You ready to go?"
> 
> Castiel stared at the black motorcycle helmet in his hands. "I'm in my pj's."
> 
> "So?" Dean grinned. "Come on, Cas, let's get some fresh air."
> 
> "Like there isn't any air inside."
> 
> Dean threw a withering glance at Castiel. "Shut up. We're going out, and that's final."

Castiel pulled the window up, thankful for the hundredth time that the Winchester's house didn't have screens. "Today was absolute hell. Be grateful that your old school let you guys out in May."

Dean glanced over the top of his laptop, a smirk gracing his perfect face. "Every day at that school of yours is absolute hell. What made today so special?"

"Well, for one, I got paired with Queen Bitchface for the Biology Lab final. We had to perform a dissection on a deceased pig."

Dean winced. "Sorry. How'd it go?"

"Oh, we got an A." Castiel waved his hand. "But that's not the point. Her Majesty kept making comments that made me want to slice her head off with the scalpel."

The corners of Dean's mouth quirked upwards. "Like what? You gotta give me an example here." Castiel cleared his throat and gave a disgusted sneer. "Oh my gawd, Castiel, are you sure that's where you need to cut? Because I'm really sure it was supposed to be two inches to the left."

Dean had to bite his bottom lip to keep from laughing too loud. "Is that really how she sounds?" He whispered, referring to the vaguely Valley Girl accent Castiel used. The Novak boy shrugged. "More or less. She's still really annoying."

"What other final did you have today?"

"English. I actually did all the reading this year, so I'm pretty sure I did a good job."

"Way to go, Cas! What do you have tomorrow? I can help you study, if you want."

"Really? Winchester, you are a lifesaver. Thank you so much."

Dean grinned, shutting his laptop. "No problem. So, what classes do you have tomorrow?"

"History and Spanish."

"Blech, History."

"I know. But I gotta pass this." Castiel glared at his backpack. "I can't wait for this week to be over. No more finals, no more homework, just me and my beautiful bed. I'll finally be able to get ten full hours of sleep."

Dean pouted, bringing his knees up to his chest. "What about me, Cas? Aren't you excited that we get to hang out more?"

Castiel leaned forward and ruffled Dean's hair. "Course I am, Dean. But I've had about ten hours of sleep total since Monday. That's an average of three hours a night."

"If you didn't insist on sneaking over here every night, you'd be getting more sleep."

"Because of you, I've been able to pass all my finals so far. And besides, this is fun. I feel like I'm a secret agent."

Dean swung his legs over the side of his bed. "Hey, Cas, you want some hot chocolate?"

"What?" Castiel looked up from his History notebook. "Sorry, what was that?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Come on, Cas, we're going out." He slipped on a pair of old sneakers and grabbed his jacket from the hook. "You've been studying all week. Let's take an hour off from cramming, and get some fresh air."

"But I don't wanna go outside," Castiel whined. "What if it rains? I'm not walking if it rains."

"So we won't walk." Dean dropped to the floor and pulled a box out from underneath his bed. He tossed something black and heavy at Castiel, who, true to his nature, ducked and let it knock into the desk.

The boys stared at each other, hearts pounding, adrenaline pumping through their veins. They jumped when someone knocked on the bedroom door. "Dean, you up?"

Dean's eyes widened, and he shook his head at Castiel. "Quiet," Dean mouthed.

Mary Winchester knocked again. "Dean? Are you awake?"

Castiel bit down on his sweatshirt, fighting back a bout of giggles. He was giggling. What was wrong with him?

"Night, honey."

Dean let out the breath he was holding. "Okay. You ready to go?"

Castiel stared at the black motorcycle helmet in his hands. "I'm in my pj's."

"So?" Dean grinned. "Come on, Cas, let's get some fresh air."

"Like there isn't any air inside."

Dean threw a withering glance at Castiel. "Shut up. We're going out, and that's final." He dug an old leather jacket out of the bottom of his suitcase and tossed it at Castiel, who caught it with outstretched hands and closed eyes. "You should wear this. It'll help with wind resistance."

Castiel stared between the jacket and Dean. "No way," he said slowly. "There is no way I'm going on a motorcycle." He shook his head, holding the jacket and helmet out to Dean. "I can't. This- you- how do you expect me to-" Castiel closed his eyes and took in a few deep breaths. "Okay. Okay, yeah. Fine. I'll ride your stupid metal death trap."

"Death trap?" Dean looked genuinely hurt. "Cas, you'll be perfectly safe, I promise. I'm not gonna let you die on the first date." Castiel opened his eyes, a small smile replacing his previous grimace, a hopeful gleam in his bright blue eyes. "Date?" He smirked, folding his arms and leaning against the desk. "I'm very flattered, Winchester, but I'm afraid I'm not wearing appropriate attire."

Dean stared at his friend, unable to form a complete sentence. "You look fine," he managed. "You're good, Cas. It's just McDonald's, anyway. And it's not really a date. I mean it can be, if that's what you want. Or not, you aren't comfor-"

Castiel covered Dean's mouth with the former's hand, grinning and shaking with muffled laughter. "You're kind of adorable when you're nervous."

"'M not adorable,"

"Such a cutie pie."

"I'll kick your ass."

"My wittle Deanie-Weenie."

"Shut up, Cas."

"Aw, you're blushing! Quick, someone grab a camera!"

"Do you want this date or not, Shurley?"

Castiel stared at Dean until a smile graced the Shurley boy's lips, and he nodded once. "Yeah. Okay, Winchester." He stood up, sliding on the leather jacket with ease, holding the spare helmet against his right side. "Will your parents be okay with us going out so late?"

Dean smirked. "Who says they have to know?"

————————————————

"This is insane!" Castiel shouted. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

"Hold on tight!" Dean shouted, speeding up as they entered the freeway. Castiel did as he was told, his arms tightening around Dean's torso. His heart rate was steadily increasing, and not just from the fear of being crushed by the metal death trap he was on.

"If we die I swear I'll kill you!"

"Cas, we're not going to die."

"We're going to die, and I'm gonna haunt your sorry ass forever."

"Cas, if we both die, you won't be able to haunt me, period."

"Then I'll follow your sorry dead ass forever." Castiel opened his eyes for a second, and yelped when Dean turned sharply into the parking lot. He didn't release his tight hold on Dean's waist until the motorcycle stopped vibrating.

"I am never getting on that thing again."

Dean laughed, putting his arm around Castiel's shoulders. "After we get back home, you mean. We're not staying here all night."

"I hate you right now," Cas muttered.

"Nah."

"Oh yes," Cas insisted. "I hate you and your stupid metal death trap motorcycle."

"'S not stupid," Dean mumbled.

"So you agree it's a death trap?" Cas grinned. He reached behind Dean and patted the Winchester's butt. "I appreciate your agreeing with me."

Dean laughed. "Did you just touch my butt?"

"Maybe." Cas stared ahead at the menu, glancing sideways to find Dean staring open-mouthed. "Now are you going to buy me coffee or not?"

"Yeah," Dean said at last. He brought his wallet out of the inside pocket of his jacket, still fazed by the fact that Castiel Shurley touched his butt- multiple times. "Hi, um...we'll uh, we'll have-"

"Two coffees, please." Cas said smoothly, nudging Dean's arm. "You okay?" All Dean could manage was a strangled "Mm-hm," which earned him another strange glance from his friend- and the exhausted looking lady manning the cash register. "Three fifty-nine. You okay, kid?"

Dean cleared his throat, handing her a five dollar bill. "Yeah. I'm fine." He felt Cas' arm leave his waist, and dropped his own arm from around the other boy's shoulders. "'M alright," he mumbled.

"Whatever you say."

"I'm just tired," Dean said gruffly. "Been a long day."

Castiel rolled his eyes, grabbing five sugar packets and his coffee. "Still can't believe you drink it black."

"Like my soul," Dean quipped, winking. Cas grinned, shaking his head. "You, Winchester, are a rare specimen." Dean waggled his eyebrows. "Best not-date ever, or what, huh?"

"I'll have to go with 'or what'."

"Hey!"

"Don't worry, babe, I still love you."


	5. All Too Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh my god," Dean interrupted, laughing softly. "You're serious about this. Like, you actually- me?"
> 
> "Like I said," Cas gave him a small smile. "I have a major, tooth-rotting crush on you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god okay I want to apologize for the accidental six month hiatus. I'm not going to do that again. I'll try not to, at least.

_Hey Jimmy! I know it's been a while since my last email, but my teachers have been riding my ass about finals (which I passed, thanks to Dean!) and college applications. But that's all done for now. Finals, at least. I've narrowed down my list of colleges, but I'm nowhere near ready to apply just yet._

_And since I know you're going to pester me about Dean in your next email, I'll just leave this here for you. Remember: I called dibs first ;)_

Castiel attached a photo of Dean Winchester, and sat back against his headboard. He was surprised the picture came out so well, as it was taken with his phone's camera. Cas smiled; it was a really nice photo. But the real thing was only a short distance away, with his bedroom light on and the window wide open. Castiel sent the email, powered down his laptop, and snagged on a pair of sweatpants as he snuck out his own bedroom window.

"Hey Dean,"

"Hey Cas," Dean looked up and grinned at Castiel, then scowled at his laptop screen. "Shut up, Jo." Castiel heard laughter from Dean's headphones, and raised his eyebrows. "Who're you talking to?"

"No one," Dean said, then scowled at the screen again. He rolled his eyes and unplugged his headphones, turning his laptop around. "Jo, meet Castiel. Cas, this is Jo, my pain-in-the-ass cousin. She's Sammy's age." Jo waved frantically, beaming. "Hi Cas!" She yelled.

Castiel waved back and plopped down in Dean's desk chair. "Hi Jo. Can Dean call you back? I need to exchange words- and some saliva- with my boyfriend." Jo burst out laughing, doubling over her computer screen. "Not your boyfriend, Cas," Dean mumbled. "Been on one date, and you freaked out 'cause it was in the middle of the night on my 'cycle."

"You let him on your motorcycle?!" Jo screeched. "Cas, I swear, this idjit must be in love with you or something, he doesn't even let Sam on it!"

Dean hid his face behind his hands. "Jo shut up," he mumbled.

"No," she snapped. "Because you have a major tooth-rotting crush on this guy and he's cool and I'm not letting you pine after him for the rest of your life!"

"If it's any help," Cas bit down on his bottom lip. "I have a major, tooth-rotting crush on you too, Dean."

"Aww," Jo cooed. "You're adorable. And now I'll leave you two to sort your shit out. That's right, Dean, you have to talk about your feelings." She winked at Cas and logged out of Skype, leaving Cas to stare at a zoomed in picture of his own face beaming at him. Cas tilted his head to the right. "When did you take this?"

Dean's eyes snapped up to Castiel's (Dean looked guilty, Cas thought gleefully). "What?"

Cas gestured to the laptop screen. "That picture. I don't remember posing for that." Dean fumbled to turn the laptop back around and quickly shut the computer down (Cas could look at Dean's hands all day). "It's nothing," Dean muttered. "Don't worry about it."

"It's. Um." Castiel flapped his right hand in the air. "Nice? I mean, it is kinda creepy because I have literally no idea how you managed to get an actual picture me smiling, but." His face is burning. He's surprised he hasn't spontaneously combusted yet. "It's. Y'know."

Dean smirked. "Nice?"

Castiel nodded emphatically and jabbed a finger at Dean. "Yes. Nice."

Dean grinned, sliding off his bed. "Nice. Okay." He bit his lip, tapping his fingers against his thighs. "Look, there's a few things we kind of need to talk about."

"That sounds like a breakup line. Are you breaking up with me?"

"We'd have to be dating for me to break up with you. Which is what we need to talk about." Dean grimaced. "Look, I just. I do like you. A lot."

"That's good." Cats said slowly, losing his teasing grin. "That's a good thing. Right?"

Dean closed his eyes and shook his head. "You're my friend, Cas," Dean said softly. "And...I don't know. We're basically kids. And I don't. I don't want to risk losing you as my friend."

Castiel nodded slowly, chewing on the inside of his bottom lip. "I understand," he said carefully. "And I respect your decision."

"I sense a 'but'," Dean said dryly.

"However," Cas rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to pester you about changing your mind, but I am going to try to prove to you that you aren't going to lose me." He fidgeted with the hem of his t-shirt. "I- is that okay?" He frowned, biting his lip again. "Obviously, if you tell me to knock it off, I'll stop, whenever you want, but-"

"Oh my god," Dean interrupted, laughing softly. "You're serious about this. Like, you actually- me?"

"Like I said," Cas gave him a small smile. "I have a major, tooth-rotting crush on you."

Dean huffed, and nodded. "Okay." He placed his hand on Cas' ankle. "Cas?"

"Yeah," Cas breathed, eyes wide. He was hyper aware of Dean's hand on his skin; of how Dean's bright green eyes seemed to be staring straight (heh) into his soul. "What?"

"I said okay," Dean said softly, rubbing his thumb up under the hem of Castiel's sweatpants. "Do your worst."

"My...worst?" Oh, that was so unfair. And- Dean was smirking. He knew exactly what he was doing! "Oh, it is on, Winchester."

Dean shrugged. "I'm not gonna make it easy for you," he warned.

"Didn't expect you to," Cas grinned. "Besides," he teased. "You already like me back; shouldn't be too hard for me to convince you." He rolled his shoulders back, reclaiming his cocky grin. "Well, if you're not going to make this easy for me, I'd better get started, right?"

"What, right now?" Dean laughed. "Dude, it's eight o'clock in the morning, have you even had breakfast yet?"

Castiel opened his mouth and closed it a moment later, smiling sheepishly. He shrugged. "I was kinda busy? I mean, thinking about how you're going to ask your best friend out on a date takes up a lot of thinking space."

"I'm sure," Dean said dryly. "Well, if you're up for it, Mom and Sammy are making French toast."

"Sam's helping? Better have an ambulance ready, then."

"It was the first time he'd actually made something by himself!"

"Dean," Cas leaned forward, eyes wide. "I choked. On an eggshell. I'm fairly certain it's common knowledge that eggshells are not supposed to be in muffins. Or any food, really."

"Yeah, well, Mom would freak out if anything happened to her French toast, so I'm sure she'll be watching him very carefully." Dean stood up and held a hand out for Castiel. "Come on, you can make sure he doesn't break any eggshells into the mix."

Castiel took Dean's hand and tugged him close enough that if either boy turned their head they'd be kissing.

"Cas," Dean whispered. "What are you doing."

"Phase one," Cas murmured. "Get as close as physically possible without actually doing anything."

Dean's eyes dropped to his friend's lips, and a shiver raced down his spine. "Holy fuck," he breathed. "What-"

Castiel pulled away, dropping Dean's hand. "I'm not going to make this easy for you either," he confessed. "Not by a long shot."

The corner of Dean's mouth quirked up. "Wouldn't be you if you didn't."


	6. Back to December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah! What about the purple button-down? The one that fits you like a glove?"
> 
> Castiel laughed. "Am I trying to seduce him, or give him a heart attack? I can't exactly date him if he's dead, you know?"
> 
> "Then wear the blue one. It'll bring out your dreamy eyes."

"Mom, have you seen my swim trunks?"

"In the dryer with the other darks."

Dean popped into the kitchen and snagged a couple root beers from the pantry. "No, I already checked there." He threw a half loaf of bread, a jar of peanut butter, honey, and the squeeze bottle of grape jelly into the cooler. He closed the fridge door and yelped when he saw his mother leaning against the kitchen cabinets. She smirked, folding her arms across her chest. "Ready for your date?"

"It is _not_ a date."

"You're acting an awful lot like it is."

"We're just going to the lake. It's not just us, either. We're meeting up with a bunch of Cas' friends."

"Isn't it a bit soon to be meeting the family?"

"Mom!"

"What?" Mary giggled. "I'm glad you're getting out of the house and meeting new people. Get your freckles back."

Dean thumped his forehead against the pantry door. "Why is everyone so obsessed with my freckles?" He ground out.

Mary ran her hand through his hair, smiling softly. "We just love to tease you, honey. She paused, smirking slightly. "Everyone, huh? Cas too?"

"Ugh," Dean groaned. "Isn't it, like, almost incestual, me and Cas? Because you and Chuck dated for a while?"

Mary rolled her eyes. "Two years in college is like the blink of an eye, compared to how long your father and I have been together. Besides, it's not like we were ever going to get married to each other."

"Two years seems pretty long term to me," Dean pointed out. "You guys never even talked about it?"

"We mentioned it in passing a few times," she conceded. "But it was more along the lines of 'if we get married, we're not getting a cat'. Nothing concrete, or whatever."

"So why stay together for two years if you weren't thinking long haul?"

Mary tapped the underside of Dean's chin. "Are you asking for me, or for you?"

Dean sighed. "I like him, Mom, he's my friend. I don't want to rip whatever we have now to shreds."

"You don't want to hurt him," she said gently. "And, to answer your question, Chuck was thinking in the long haul. I cared about him, and I was comfortable with him, but I didn't feel that...spark. The one people always talk about, when they know they're going to spend forever with their partner."

"Now, you're only sixteen, and you've known each other a little over a month, so I'm not going to ask if you're thinking long haul, but." Mary worried her bottom lip between her teeth. "Remember that you two are, and always will be, friends first. That should always be your priority, okay?"

Dean's green eyes sparkled with unshod tears. "Yeah, Mom," he said thickly. "Thanks."

"Okay," Mary breathed, wiping under her eyes. "You go find your swim trunks, let me pack your lunch, okay?"

"Okay!" Dean grinned, gifting his mother with a tight, quick hug before running out of the kitchen.

"Have fun on your date!" She called, laughing when Dean crashed into the doorframe.

"It's not a date!"

—————

"Oh my god, Charlie, of course it's a fucking date!" Cas paced in front of his closet, his friend Charlie on speakerphone.

"Can you chill? Please? I know you're head over heels for the guy, but it's just the start-of-summer beach party that we have every year."

"Yes, except for the simple fact that the guy I'm trying to get to be my boyfriend is going to be there, and I don't want to make an ass of myself!"

"Geez, Cas," Charlie snorted. "If you haven't scared him off yet, I doubt he's going to run away screaming any time soon."

"You never know, Charlie." Castiel stated somberly. "You never know."

"Come on, Cas, don't go all Mr. Spock on us now! I need my handmaiden to be in tip top shape this afternoon for the annual coronation ceremony."

"I still don't get why I'm not a knight."

"Because the queen doesn't want to lose her best friend to the tragedy of war."

Castiel rolled his eyes fondly. He adored Charlie, really, and her tendencies to be dramatic that helped her excel in Theater were what helped him through his parent's divorce, but she could be a bit...much. "Charlie, you know I love you, right?"

"You better not ask me to help you with your stupid, hair-brained plot to woo this boy, Castiel."

Castiel waved his hand through the air. "No, no, I've got Alfie and Anna for that."

"Your thirteen-year-old cousins? I thought you wanted to woo him, not estrange him!"

"Charlie, they're not that-"

"Castiel Stephen Shurley, I swear to the gods of Moondor."

"Fine," Castiel grumbled. "I'll ask Meg."

"The girl who's been lusting after you since seventh grade?" Charlie asked skeptically. "Yeah, sure, great idea."

"She's not- Meg doesn't- Charlie, don't be ridiculous!" Castiel sputtered. "Well, fine, then. Who do you think should help?"

"You really want my opinion?"

"Would I have called you if I didn't?"

"I think you can handle this just fine on your own, but you're too scared that you're going to screw this up and lose him."

Castiel sighed. "I hate it when you're right, you know."

Charlie laughed, loud and boisterous. "Just part of my irresistible lesbian charm!" She cleared her throat. "Okay. Now that we've established that you can handle wooing the guy, what are you gonna wear?"

"To what? The beach party?"

"Yeah! What about the purple button-down? The one that fits you like a glove?"

Castiel laughed. "Am I trying to seduce him, or give him a heart attack? I can't exactly date him if he's dead, you know."

"Then wear the blue one. It'll bring out your dreamy eyes."

"Dreamy, huh?" Castiel rolled his eyes, pulling the royal blue button-down off its hanger. "So, Charlie. Skinny jeans or straight-cut?"

"Skinny jeans! Let him ogle that ass of yours."

"God, Charles," Castiel laughed. "What are you, my pimp?

"Mister _Shurley_ ," Charlie gasped dramatically, scandalized. "Why I never!"

"Look, _Mistress Bradbury_ , if Dean and I get arrested for indecent exposure tonight, I'm dragging you down with me."

"CASTIEL YOU BETTER NOT HAVE BEACH SEX WITH THE NEIGHBOR KID TONIGHT!"

"WHO'S HAVING BEACH SEX?!"

"NO ONE IS HAVING BEACH SEX, GOD!"

"You know, if you wanted to have beach sex, you could've just said so."

"For the last time, we are not hav-" Castiel spun around, ready to slap one of his brothers into another dimension when he saw Dean leaning against the window with his arms folded and a smirk emphasizing his beautiful pink lips. "Oh my god," Castiel muttered, his grip on his phone tightening. "H-hey, Charlie?"

"Dude, what the hell? I knew your family's kinda nuts, but-"

Castiel licked his lips, watching Dean copy the action. "I'm gonna have to call you back."

"Yeah, and you better tell me what the hell is-"

"Bye Charlie." Castiel ended the call and placed it precariously on the edge of his desk, never removing his eyes from Dean's face. "Fuck," Castiel whispered emphatically. "What the fuck are you doing in my room?"

Dean shrugged, his smirk relaxing into a soft smile. "Everything's all packed up on my end."

"How did you fit it on the motorbike?" Castiel frowned. "How is it secured?"

Dean grinned. "My dad gave me the keys to the truck; figured it would be a better idea than the bike."

"The things I could do to you in that thing," Castiel muttered.

"The things I'd _let_ you do to me in that thing," Dean countered, flashing a toothy smile when Castiel's breath hitched. The dark-haired boy took three long strides and cornered Dean against the wall, pressing hot, open mouthed kisses against his neck, biting lightly at the bolt of Dean's jaw. Dean whimpered when Castiel backed away, breathing heavily.

"We should-" Castiel closed his eyes, clenching his hands into fists, fingernails biting into his palms. "We should head out now, before I kiss you senseless."

"Damn straight, little brother!" Gabriel said cheerfully, standing with a smug smirk in the bedroom doorway. "Or," he added, with a thoughtful frown, "damn queer? Damn _gay_? Damn-"

"Gabriel," Castiel ground out. "Dean and I were just about to leave. As usual, don't expect us back until after midnight."

"With all your clothes and virginities intact?"

Dean fell into a coughing fit, and Castiel scowled at his older brother. "We will see you later." He snatched Dean's hand and dragged him down the hallway, where Balthazar was standing with his arms folded across his chest. Castiel groaned. "We need to leave, Bal!"

Balthazar rolled his eyes, and waved a hand at Dean. "Well, at least let me see the boy before you run off to deflower him, will you?"

"WE ARE NOT GOING TO HAVE SEX!" Castiel shouted.

"Honestly Cas," Dean rolled his eyes. "You keep saying that, but you're the one who talked about wanting to 'do things' to me in the bed of my dad's truck."

"Did you really, Cassie?" Balthazar beamed. "I'll have to remember that."

Castiel pushed past Balthazar. "We are _leaving_ now, _good_ bye, see you _tomorrow_."

"With all our clothes and virginities intact," Dean promised dryly. "Don't worry, I won't defile your brother in my dad's truck."

"Tonight," Castiel muttered, tugging Dean down the stairs.

"Have him home by one-thirty!" Michael called from the kitchen.

"I'll be waiting up, and I better not catch you two necking in the driveway," Lucifer warned.

"Who even calls it that anymore?"

"No necking," Lucifer said stern.y, narrowing his eyes at Dean. "I mean it, Winchester."

"Yes sir," Dean grinned cheekily, saluting. "Now, if you'll excuse us-"

Castiel spotted his father's office door opening. "Run!" He cried. "Quick, before Dad wants to offer us condoms or something!"

"But Cas," Dean teased, sounding incredibly serious, "if you're going to deflower me in my dad's truck, we're going to need proper protection."

"No!" Castiel pushed Dean out the front door and sprinted to John Winchester's gleaming red pickup truck, still holding tightly to Dean's hand. "Get- in- the damn- car." He hissed. "Now, before _your_ family comes out!"

Dean laughed, sliding in behind the wheel. "Oh my god," he wheezed, bending over the wheel. "They just- they wouldn't stop-"

"Ha ha," Castiel spat venomously. "Just drive, before I decide to dump your ass before I even get to touch it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter really didn't want to end! I just. I love writing Cas' brothers. They're so fun and obnoxious and they never want to leave.
> 
> So. On to business. I don't have an exact schedule for writing, but I'll try to post a chapter every week or every other week. It just depends on how long it takes to write the chapter. Thanks for being so patient!


End file.
